Sin sentimientos
by BlackyBlue
Summary: Haruna es la típica adolescente problemática y antisocial que lo único que quiere es que le dejen vivir la vida a su manera. Siempre está con un carácter frío y distante, que da la impresión de que no tiene sentimientos; sin embargo, en las vacaciones, alguien cambiará su forma de ser... UA. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto!... ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de mi ausencia? *cri-cri...*, ok. **

**Bueno, este es un fic, que estoy haciendo... ¡y con intención de terminarlo, yeih!... A ver cuanto dura la fantasía... Antes de nada quisiera clarar algunas cosas para que no haya dudas respecto al fic, ¿si? Espero que no les moleste:**

**1.- Este fic va a tratar de Haruna (qué sorpresa ¬¬), y lo que quiero decir es que en un principio probablemente os vaya a parecer un poco/MUY OoC, pero aviso que se irá corrigiendo según avance el fic.**

**2.- Va a ser un fic romántico, pero aún no sé cuál va a ser la pareja principal (._.?); quiero decir, involucrará a Haruna sí o sí, pero todavía dudo quién será el afortunado (Goenji, Fubuki, Genda... entre otros)**

**3.- En este fic, Ulvida no es huérfana y Haruna es adoptada por su familia, así que en un principio son hermanas.**

**Esto es todo, espero que no os incomoden mucho estos aspectos del fic. Personalmente, me gustaría recibir alguna crítica tanto buena como mala... bueno, mala, quiero decir constructiva para poder mejorar; claramente no quiero ninguna mala xD, ¿me entienden?**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5**_

* * *

**~Prólogo~**

_El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte mientras los envolvía la luz del atardecer, y el manto anaranjado cubría el cielo. Se veía a dos jóvenes sentados en la arena mirando juntos la puesta de sol. El brazo del joven cubría los hombros de ella, y esta posaba su cabeza en su pecho. Lentamente, ambos jóvenes dejaron de ver la puesta y se giraron para verse el uno al otro; él la miraba, deleitándose con su belleza, y ella, levemente sonrojada, sin dejar de sonreír._

―_**Eiji, es precioso.**_

―_**No tanto como tú.**_

_Eiji cogió el mentón de la joven. Los ojos de ella brillaban como dos zafiros y sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros como cascadas doradas. Fueron acercándose cada vez más y..._

―**¡Ja! ¡Y ahora viene el gran beso! ¿no? Por Dios, qué originales**_―_exclama Haruna. Hace una bola arrugando el papel y lo tira al césped_―. _**Incluso yo podría haber hecho algo mejor...**

Haruna suspira, sentada en un banco en el jardín trasero de su casa. Un gato, completamente negro y de ojos bizcos, ronroneaba pegándose a ella.

―**En serio, menuda birria. No se esforzaron nada para hacerlo creíble... o a lo mejor, es que tienen algún retraso...**_ ―_comentó, pensativa. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio y cogió al gato para su regazo_―. _**Ay, qué mimoso eres, Kuro.**

Empezó a acariciarle cuando el animal saltó al suelo. Haruna frunció el ceño al ver que se pegaba a sus piernas y empezaba a ronronear nuevamente. Quiso cogerlo otra vez, pero éste se coló entre sus piernas, quedando debajo del banco donde estaba sentaba, y Haruna bufó.

―**Bueno, tú te lo pierdes** _―_dijo, cruzándose de brazos_―._**¡Ja! Qué cliché, ¿verdad? La típica escena de amor en la playa. ¿Es que no podían ser más originales?**

Kuro subió al banco y se tumbó al lado de Haruna, y ella empezó a acariciarle la cabeza sin volverse a verlo, como un acto reflejo, mientras seguía hablando.

―**Además, ¿piensan que no me he dado cuenta de su "indirecta"?.. Es decir... "Haruko"; no trabajaron mucho el nombre por lo que veo **_―_suspiró_―. _**Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberles dicho que me gustaba el idiota de Kiuchi... **

―**¿Te gusta Kiuchi-san?** _―_preguntó una voz femenina detrás suya.

Haruna dio un respingo en su asiento y se volvió, rápidamente.

―**¡Ulvida, no aparezcas así! Dios, matarías a un santo... **—exclama Haruna, con una mano en el pecho, y suspira.

―**Creo que la frase no es así, Haru-chan **—dice Ulvida, divertida.

―**¿Qué haces aquí? No es por nada, pero ahora me gustaría estar sola.**

―**Sí, ahora y siempre, ¿no? **_―_comenta, sonriendo. Rodea el banco y se sienta al lado de Haruna_―. _**Por cierto, no me respondiste a si te gusta Kiuchi-san.**

Haruna lo mira extrañada, por un momento, y bufa.

―**¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo lo dije para que me dejaran en paz.**

―**¿Que te dejaran en paz quiénes?**

―**¡Mis amigas!**

Ulvida la miró sin entender. Haruna comprendió que no la entendía y suspiró.

—**Últimamente todos están con el tema ese de la parejita..., y yo soy la única de la "pandilla" sin novio **—comenta Haruna—. **Siempre me estaban con lo de si me gusta tal, que si le intereso a cual... Es que no me dejaban en paz, hasta que les dije eso, aunque ahora son aún peores...**

Haruna se volvió a mirar al cielo, frustrada, y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

―**Vaya... Vaya amigas que tienes... **_―_susurra Ulvida, y se levanta del banco_―. _**Bueno, solo venía a avisarte de que la cena ya está y que será mejor que entres.**

―**Sí..., ya voy **—suspira cansada.

Observa a Ulvida entrar en casa y se levanta. Kuro se acerca a ella y se detiene a su lado, maullando. Haruna sonríe y se agacha junto a él.

―**Te imaginas a mí saliendo con el idiota ese... Me dan arcadas **―ríe, acariciándole la cabeza―. **Bueno, con él y con cualquier otro. ¡Yo no necesito atarme a nadie! ¡Estoy perfectamente sola!**

Haruna se levanta de golpe y coge a Kuro, sosteniéndolo delante suya.

―**¿A que sí, Kuro-chan? No necesito a nadie a mi lado **―sonríe―. **¡Ja! El amor. No son más que sentimientos superficiales.**

Deja al animal en el suelo, le da un último vistazo y sonríe antes de entrar en su casa.

* * *

**Bueno, ya vistéis: Haruna no cree en el amor, ¿quién será el que la haga cambiar de parecer? *tan-tan-taaan...***

******Ya sé que fue corto. El siguiente (si a alguien le gusta) va a ser más largo, lo prometo; este es el prólogo, ya sabéis n.n**

***Aviso: Aquí aparecieron unos cuanto OCs, pero no se preocupen ya que van a desaparecer sí o sí (no, Haruna no los mata)**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Primer capítulo! ¿A que es genial? *cri-cri...*, otra vez: ok.**

**Quisiera decir... que aún sigo con ganas de terminarlo (¡milagro!), y... ya está ._. ¡Espero que les guste! (o que no les horrorice!)**

* * *

"**Capítulo I**"

_Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y con los auriculares puestos escuchando música, Haruna observaba a la gente pasar sin hacer nada más que esperar a la siguiente hora. Sus amigas quisieron ir al gimnasio a ver jugar a los chicos un partido; sin embargo, ella prefirió pasar, aunque duda de que alguna se haya dado cuenta._

―_**¡Haruna! ¡Haruna! **―grita un voz detrás suya._

_Haruna se quita uno de los auriculares y se vuelve. Una de sus amigas viene corriendo hacia ella. Su largo cabello rubio mecido por el viento, los enormes ojos marrones y su uniforme le dan la imagen de chica mona e ingenua, que es la que quiere dar, pero Haruna sabe que es mucho más inteligente y perspicaz de lo que parece._

―_**¡Haruna! ¿Te enteraste? ¡Kiuchi y Nobuo rompieron! **_

_Llegó junto a ella y se sentó a su lado. Haruna parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose a qué venía tanto jaleo, y sin hacer el menor caso volvió a ponerse el auricular._

―_**Vale... Me alegro por ellos.**_

―_**¿Qué? **―preguntó perpleja―. **¿Solo eso? ¡Está libre! ¡Aprovecha!**_

―_**... No me interesa, Hanako **―respondió, sin verla siquiera._

_Hanako se enfadó y, en un arrebato, le quitó el celular de golpe junto con los auriculares. Haruna frunció el ceño e intentó volver a cogerlos, pero Hanako se los llevó detrás suya._

―_**¿Que no te interesa? ¡Es tu oportunidad soñada! ¡Vamos, Haruna!**_

―_**¡Dije que no! ¡Y devuélveme mi dichoso celular!**_

_Hanako bufó y se lo devolvió de mala gana. Haruna se levantó, fulminándola con la mirada, cogió su mochila y se dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse de allí._

―_**Sigue así y acabarás sola y amargada.**_

―_**¡La única amargada aquí eres tú!..**_

_Maldita sea._

Haruna entró en su habitación, dando un portazo, tiró la mochila a una esquina y se tumbó en su cama. No entendía por qué le insistían tanto en el tema; ella sólo lo comenta una vez y después ya no se habla de otra cosa. ¿Acaso a las otras no les gustaba de nadie?.. Claro que sí, y todas tenían novio... Y como ahora ella es la única sin novio y la que falta por completar la "pandilla" de parejas felices tienen que ir a meterse en sus asuntos. Pero Haruna no quiere caer en eso, ella no quiere atarse a nadie, porque ya se tiene a ella misma y eso le basta.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y Ulvida asoma la cabeza. Busca a Haruna con la mirada, sonríe al verla tumbada en su cama, y se sienta a un lado de ella.

―**Sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Pasa algo?** _―_pregunta Ulvida, preocupada.

―**Bueno, esta es mi habitación... **―comienza Haruna_―, _**y no, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

―**Te vi algo agitada al volver** _―_responde_―. _**¿Estás segura? ¿Tus amigas no hicieron nada?**

Haruna la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal.

―**Nos viste, ¿verdad? **_―_pregunta, y Ulvida asiente―. **No fue nada, solo... que ya me tienen harta con el tema del novio.**

―**Parecía que querías degollarla... No es muy común verte así, ¿sabes? **_―_comenta, riendo. Haruna suspira―. **Ellas solo quieren ayudarte... a su manera; no lo hacen con mala intención.**

―**¿Sí? Pues ayudarían más no haciendo nada** _―_dijo de mala gana, y miró a su hermana―. **Oye... ¿Cómo es cuando te enamoras?**

Ulvida parpadeó, sorprendida.

―**¿Qué?**

―**Ya sabes... cuando te gusta alguien** ―dice Haruna, sonrojándose.

―**E-eh... **―tartamudea―,** etto... Pues... Es como si... Sientes que...** ―intentaba explicar, sin saber qué decir. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?―. **Pues... ¡quieres estar con esa persona!**

Haruna ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería su hermana.

―**¿Cómo?**

―**¡Sí! ¡Cuando te gusta alguien quieres estar con esa persona!**

Haruna la miró, no muy convencida por su respuesta, y se volvió a tumbar. Ulvida la miró triste, ella solo quería ayudar, pero ¿cómo respondía a eso? Es cierto que había tenido novio, varios en realidad, pero dudaba realmente de que se hubiera enamorado de alguno alguna vez.

―**Entonces, soy gay **_―_dijo Haruna, de repente.

―**¿Qué?** _―_preguntó Ulvida, perpleja ante esa afirmación.

―**Prefiero estar con chicas que con chicos.**

Ulvida la miró, sorprendida por un momento, y suspiró aliviada.

―**Pero eso es normal; sentirse mejor rodeada de chicas..., no tiene que ver** _―_comenta Ulvida, sonriendo_―. _**Además, en todo caso, prefieres estar con tu gato, creo yo...**

Haruna se incorporó y la miró extrañada.

―**¿M... Me estás llamando zoofílica?**

―**¿Qué? **―exclama―.** ¡No, no! ¡Solo digo...!**

La habitación quedó en silencio absoluto. Haruna esperaba a que continuara y Ulvida buscaba algo que responderle.

―**Yo... ¡Ah! ¡Creo que me llaman! **―exclamó Ulvida.

Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Haruna entendía cada vez menos; ahora incluso dudaba sobre su sexualidad. Suspiró y salió con la intención de ir al jardín trasero, como normalmente hacía. Era como su segunda casa, no había día en el que no fuera allí y no se sentara en aquel banco a pasar el rato, aunque sea sin hacer nada. Y casi siempre la acompañaba aquel animal, que, aunque todos ya lo consideraban como suyo, ella pocas veces podía verlo como algo más que un gato callejero.

Le encanta estar con él porque sabe que así puede "hablar" libremente sin temor a ser juzgada, ya que este no la entiende. Sin embargo, no le gusta sentirse así, ni tener toda esa confianza en un _estúpido animal_. Esola hace sentirse igual de estúpida.

Salió al jardín, como había pensado, pero se detuvo al dar el primer paso fuera. No sabía por qué lo hizo, pero no quería seguir avanzando, en lugar de eso quería hacer lo opuesto: salir de ahí. No es la primera vez que siente eso, como una especie de temor que le entra de repente, un escalofrío que le recorre la columna vertebral... Esa sensación apenas frecuente hace unos años, pero que últimamente se repitió varias veces, y cada vez es más fuerte.

_Miau..._

Haruna se estremeció. Miró abajo y vio al gato, sentado justo delante de ella. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para irse. Kuro maulló de nuevo.

―**Hola, Haruna** ―dijo su madre, desde la puerta de la cocina, y vio al animal―. **¿Vas a ponerle de comer?**

―**¿Qué? **―preguntó Haruna, distraída. Se volvió, mirando levemente a Kuro―_. _**No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

―**Oh... Pero mira qué flaco está, pobrecito **―comenta, cogiendo al gato―.** Ven, bonito. ¡Voy a darte algo que seguro que te gusta!**

Haruna la observa llevarlo a la cocina y suspira. No sabe qué le pasa. Normalmente adora estar con ese... animal, pero hay veces en las que no soporta ni verlo, y esta fue una de esas veces.

Haruna caminaba por la casa sin rumbo fijo. Acababa de terminar la tarea y lo único que quiere ahora es tumbarse a ver algo, o simplemente no hacer nada. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa estúpida conversación que tuvo con su hermana, ni lo que le dijo Hanako ese mismo día en el recreo. Normalmente ella nunca hace caso de lo que le dicen, pero esta vez le entró curiosidad, ¿y si lo que dijo es verdad? No se refiere a que terminará como una amargada (eso es una estupidez) sino a que terminará sola, sin nadie, ni familia ni amigos.

Negó con la cabeza; tiene a su familia, a Ulvida, incluso su hermano, y sabe que ellos nunca la dejarían.

Suspiró. _**Solo son paranoias... necesito tomar el aire**__,_ pensó. Escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del cuarto de su hermana. Extrañada, giró la cabeza en su dirección, luego miró a sus padres, que estaban sentados en el salón, como si no se hubieran enterado, y se fue a su cuarto. Según se iba acercando el volumen bajaba hasta que alcanzó un nivel razonable. Haruna no hizo caso y entró sin miramientos.

―**Pero ¿qué pasa aquí? **―preguntó, nada más abrir la puerta y entrar. Se encontró la habitación algo desordenada (lo que es raro en su hermana) pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verla tumbada en cama, con la mitad superior del cuerpo fuera y sujetando a Kuro con una mano y el mando del estéreo con la otra―.** ¿Q... Qué se supone que haces?**

―**¿Eh? Ah, Haru-chan **―comenta. Se levanta como puede y deja al animal en el suelo―. **¡Tu gato es un demonio! ¡No veas lo que me hizo correr!**

Haruna ladeó la cabeza, imaginándose lo que pudo haber pasado aquí, cuando sintió al gato ronronear en su pierna.

―**Para empezar, Ulvida: ESTO **―dice, cogiendo a Kuro del pellejo―, **no es mi gato. Y segundo: ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Esto está hecho un desastre.**

Haruna suelta al animal en el suelo y lo patea lo más "suavemente" posible para que se vaya.

―**Pues es la obra que la maravilla de tu no gato hizo... **―suspira Ulvida, mirando la habitación―. **¡Dios! Esa cosa me siguió hasta aquí y luego cogió el mando del estéreo y... **

―**¿Cómo que "cogió"? **―pregunta Haruna, alzando una ceja.

―**Bueno, lo empezó a morder con la boca y el volumen empezó a subir, y cuando quise quitárselo se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación** ―suspiró―. **Es un... no sé qué decir para que no suene mal.**

―**Llámalo como quieras, a mí me da igual.**

―**No me gusta ser malhablada.**

Haruna se encogió de hombros ante su respuesta y volvió a darle una ojeada a la habitación; tenía que reconocer que el gato no había hecho un mal trabajo.

―**Bueno, te dejo que tienes MUCHO trabajo por hacer... **―rió Haruna.

―**¿Eh? ¡Pero ayúdame! ¿no? Yo no voy a poder con todo...**

―**¡No, no! **―interrumpió, negando con brazos y cabeza, y dando un paso atrás―. **NO quiero entretenerte **―dijo Haruna, escabulléndose.

Ulvida bufó, le sacó la lengua cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no la viera y se encerró en su cuarto.

Haruna seguía riendo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, le causaba gracia que un animalito como ese molestara tanto a su hermana.

―**Haruna, cariño, te están llamando **―le dijo su madre desde el comedor. Se acercó a ella y le pasó el teléfono.

―**¿Quién es?** ―preguntó, cogiéndolo―.** ¿Sí?**

―_**¡Hola, Haruna! ¡Cuánto tiempo! **_

Haruna sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz.

―**H... Hola, señor Kido. **

―_**Te dije que no me llames así, que me hace parecer más mayor de lo que soy**_―río―. _**Bueno, mira, quería proponerte algo...**_

―**¿Proponerme algo?**

―_**¿Te gustaría venir a pasar un tiempo aquí?**_

―**...¿Pasar un tiempo? ¿Con... **_**nii-san**_**? ¿En serio?**

―_**Sí, ¿quieres?**_

―**Yo... ¡Sí, sí! Me encantaría, pero... ¿cuándo?**

―_**Ya está terminando el curso, así que durante las vacaciones podrías venir aquí...**_

―**¿En las vacaciones? Creía que iba a venir él...**

―_**Sí, bueno, este año quisimos variar un poco... Ya se lo comenté a tus padres y dijeron que no había problema**_―Haruna miró a su madre, y ella le sonrió―. _**Además, Yuuto se alegró bastante con la idea...**_

Haruna dejó de escuchar en ese momento. ¿Pasar el verano en otra ciudad? Eso es mucho tiempo, significaría adaptarse a algo nuevo. Nunca estuvo tanto tiempo fuera de casa y sin su familia, aunque así también podría estar con Yuuto.

―_**Entonces, ¿qué dices?**_

―**¿Eh? **―dijo, distraída―. **¡Sí, sí! Claro...**

―_**Pues ya está**_ ―hubo un silencio, aunque a Haruna le pareció que sonreía―._**¿Te gustaría hablar con Yuuto?**_

―**Eh... no hace falta **―se quedó callada, pensando en qué decir―. **Te paso con mi madre.**

―_**Vale. Adiós, Haruna.**_

―**Adiós... **

Haruna le dio el teléfono a su madre y volvió a caminar a su cuarto. Sonrió al pensar en ir a otra ciudad. No es que no le diera pena dejar todo atrás, pero eso de empezar de nuevo le llamaba mucho la atención. Ya lo había pensado varias veces, que quería conocer otros sitios, gente nueva... Podía empezar como alguien nuevo.

―**¿Por qué tan feliz, hermanita? ¿Es algún chico... o chica? **―preguntó Ulvida detrás suya.

Haruna se volvió a ver a su hermana, sonriente.

―**No, Ulvida, es que...** ―no sabía cómo decirlo―. **¡Me voy a Inazuma! ¿No es genial?**

Ulvida parpadeó sorprendida.

―**¿A****Inazuma? **―pregunta, y Haruna asiente―. **Pero... ¿Cuándo?**

―**Este verano** ―responde―. **Ay, conoceré nuevos sitios, ¡y gente nueva!... ¡Será genial!**

Ulvida se quedó callada, sorprendida por aquella información.

―**Yo... sí. Me alegro por ti.**

―**¡Sí! ¡Yo también! **―comenta Haruna, y la abraza―.** ...Te echaré de menos.**

Ulvida no dice nada y tarda en devolverle el abrazo.

―**Y... Yo también.**

Se separaron poco a poco. Ulvida trató de sonreír, aunque no se le notara muy feliz, y Haruna se la devolvió.

―**Tranquila, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga **―dijo Haruna.

―**Y tú la mía...** ―la volvió a abrazar―. **Haru-chan... No hay la posibilidad de que yo también vaya.**

* * *

***¡Chan!* Irá o no irá, vaya dilema... Nah, lo siento pero esto no es una encuesta para ver si quieren que vaya o no, ya está decidido (y creo que saben la respuesta)**

**Lia-chan555: Cómo me alegro de que te guste :) La verdad tenía muchas dudas sobre publicarlo o no. ¿En serio te gusta como escribo? Pues a mí me da complejo, cuanto más leo mis fics y mas leo lo de los demás... no sé, pienso que no están a la altura xD, y tranquila con lo de Tachimukai porque, bueno, por ahora prefiero no decir nada xD. **

**Kani14: Que bueno que te guste, yo creo que Haruna (y Ulvida) me salió un poco OoC, aunque ya lo avisé Respecto a las parejas, algunas ya están decididas, pero no digo nada. **

**zanahoria: (por cierto, me gusta tu nombre n.n) Vaya, me alagas nwn Supongo que también como dices muchos nos sentimos así, (yo no tengo ni idea sobre enamorarse y ya me ves aquí escribiendo un fic romantico :D yieih!)**

******Antes de nada, aviso que soy un poco lenta escribiendo... No os importa, ¿verdad? Qué majos sois (._.?)**

******¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para mis cuentos iposibles porque me **__**aburro mutto.**_

* * *

~**Capítulo 2~**

―**Ay, hija, cuídate, ¿vale?** ―dice su madre, abrazando a Haruna―. **No hagas ninguna tontería.**

―**Pero ¿qué dices, mamá?** ―pregunta Haruna, intentando apartar a su madre.

―**Buen viaje, Haru-chan. Llámame cuando conozcas a un chico mono... o chica **―comenta Ulvida, sonriendo.

―**Ya, ya... **_**Qué pesados..**_**.** ―pensó―. **Os llamaré en cuanto llegue.**

Haruna se dio la vuelta y revisó vagamente su aspecto; llevaba unos leggins azules, botas marrones hasta la rodilla, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, y el pelo suelto le llegaba a los hombros. Suspiró y entró en el autobús que la llevaría a una nueva ciudad. Eran las nueve de la mañana; el trayecto duraría sobre tres horas y llegaría a una estación, donde cambiará al autobús que la llevará a su nueva ciudad. Ella ya tenía todo preparado para no aburrirse... demasiado: escuchar música de su celular durante todo el trayecto y salir en todos los descansos que haga a respirar un poco. Si todo sale bien, llegaría sobre las seis de la tarde.

Pero ese día debió empezarlo con el pie izquierdo y nada le salía bien.

Ya en la mañana, el despertador supuestamente puesto a las siete, no sonó hasta cincuenta minutos más tarde, y nadie en la casa se había despertado. Después de contar con tan solo media hora para prepararse y asegurar su equipaje, salieron en dirección a la estación. Cuánto se alegró en el camino de encontrar un taxi que pudiera llevarla, pero se desilusionó aún más al ver que las maletas no cambian. El pobre taxista se disculpó una y otra vez con una muy cabreada Haruna, y se excusó diciendo que él podía llevar diez maletas como la suya, pero en su OTRO taxi con el que precisamente hoy no vino.

Llegados, por fin, a la estación, pero con un cuarto de hora de retraso. Haruna se entristeció al no ver su autobús, pensando que lo había perdido, pero entonces se oyó por los altavoces esa voz femenina avisando de que su bus llegaría con una hora de retraso. Haruna sonrió, aun cuando tenía que esperar casi una hora, al menos no lo había perdido.

Y con todo lo que había pasado hoy, Haruna solo quería relajarse y esperar a llegar. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, el conductor hizo una parada de diez minutos que se transformó en hora y media. Cuando llegó a su destino el otro autobús no estaba, y esta vez sí lo había perdido.

―**Maldita sea, ¿cómo que no sale otro hasta dentro de tres días? **―preguntó Haruna al encargado.

―**Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero ése era el último que salía esta semana **―respondió, con una voz casi robótica.

―**¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer hasta entonces?**

―**Lo siento, no podemos hacer nada más** ―dice con la misma voz―. **Por favor, señorita, hay más gente esperando a ser atendida.**

Haruna gruñó, cogió sus maletas y como pudo salió de la estación. De mala manera, dejó su equipaje en la entrada y se sentó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos. Tendría que ir a un hotel, a no ser que quisiera pasar la noche a la intemperie, pero tampoco contaba con mucho dinero. Suspiró. Estaba a cuatro horas en coche de su casa, sin techo en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella.

―**Cada vez voy de mal en peor... **―susurró Haruna.

Un pinchazo en su costado la hizo gritar y saltar en su sitio. Se volvió a un lado y vio a un niño pequeño, de unos seis años, de pelo rubio y rizado con grades ojos azules, agachado a su altura, que la miraba fijamente. Haruna se le quedó mirando, esperando a que hiciera algo, pero éste no se movía.

―**Etto... niño, ¿qué haces? **―preguntó Haruna.

―**¿Perdiste al autobús?** ―dijo el niño.

Haruna parpadeó sorprendida.

―**¿Cómo sabes que... **―comienza Haruna―. **Es igual... **

―**Yo también lo perdí.**

Haruna lo mira confusa.

―**¿Cómo que lo perdiste? ¿Y tus padres?**

―**No vinieron.**

―**¿Qué? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?**

El niño bajó la cabeza, mirando con expresión triste al suelo. Haruna se sorprendió por su repentino cambio, pensó que algo tuvo que sucederle al niño y se iba a disculpar cuando oyó que al chico le sonaban las tripas.

―**Tengo hambre... **―dijo de repente.

Haruna empezó a reír, echando la cabeza atrás. Ese chico es muy raro, pero también divertido.

―**¡De qué te ríes! **―exclama el niño, haciendo un puchero―.** ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Llévame a algún sitio!**

―**Mira, mocoso, no te conozco y no pienso llevarte a ningún sitio **―respondió, dejando de reír. El niño apretó los labios y empezó a llorar. Haruna bufó―. **Me da igual que llores, no vas a convencerme de...**

―**¡Ah! ¡Esta señora quiere hacerme cosas feas!** ―interrumpió, gritando, mientras aún lloraba.

Haruna lo cogió y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, intentando hacerlo callar, pero él seguía gritando y forcejeando.

―**¡Te quieres callar, por fa-! ¡Ah!** ―gritó. El niño la había mordido, pero aun no estaba suelto del todo―. **¡Te llevaré a donde quieras, pero cállate! **―exclama. Él se calló de repente y le sonrió. Haruna se puso roja de la rabia―. **Está bien... Tengo unas galletas...**

―**Quiero un helado **―interrumpió.

Haruna apretó los labios y respiró hondo.

―**No tengo un helado...**

―**Vamos a una heladería.**

―**¡A ver, crío, no voy a... **―se detuvo al verlo empezar a llorar otra vez, y tragó saliva―. **Está bien... Vamos a la heladería...**

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Haruna le pidió a un señor que le cuidara las maletas mientras acompañaba al niño. Él iba sonriente y saltando delante de Haruna, y ella iba con una expresión mortal.

―**¿Por qué entramos a la estación? He visto una en frente de... **―comenta el chico.

―**Aquí hay una mejor.**

El chico sonrió y siguió caminando. Haruna lo miro levemente y sonrió; tenía que deshacerse de él, y ya sabía cómo...

* * *

―**¡¿Este niño se perdió en vuestra estación y me estáis diciendo que no es vuestro problema?! **―preguntó Haruna, alterada.

―**Lo siento, nosotros no somos una guardería **―respondió el encargado―. **Por favor, hay más gente esperando.**

Haruna se volvió, no había nadie, pero aun así se fue, junto con el niño, al mismo sitio de antes, y se sentó en el suelo.

―~**Nosotros no somos un guardería~ **―se burla Haruna―. **Menudos hijos de... su mamá.**

El chico la miró extrañado, y Haruna hace como que no se enteraba. Casi decía una mala palabra delante de un crío que, ella espera, aún tiene cierta inocencia, aunque ella ya hubiera aprendido esa misma palabra mucho antes en el orfanato.

―**Dijiste que iríamos a una heladería **―comenta el niño, sentándose a su lado.

―**Ah... Por favor, cállate** ―pidió, cerrando los ojos.

Y se quedaron un rato en silencio, un largo rato.

* * *

Cuando Haruna abrió los ojos, era de noche y el niño había desaparecido. Sonrió aliviada, ahora tenía un problema menos, aunque le habría gustado despedirse. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, pero este se había parado.-_**Genial**__ -_pensó_-. __**Tiene que haber un reloj en la estación.**_

Intentó levantarse, como pudo, del suelo, pero en seguida tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. No sabía por qué pero se sentía especialmente cansada. Aún así no podía quedarse ahí sin más. Buscó a alguien que estuviera cerca, pero no había nadie, y para su pesar tuvo que llevarse su equipaje, que no es que fuera poco. No es que ella fuera de las que llevan "toda" la casa para un viaje de tres días, solo que fueron su madre y su hermana las que la obligaron a llevar TODO lo estrictamente necesario (su armario entero, incluso la ropa de invierno); en total eran tres maletas y una mochila.

Iba a paso de tortuga, y no lo hacía a propósito.

Anduvo (lo que cree ella) por casi toda la estación, y no había un solo aparato que marcara la hora, aunque las luces estaban encendidas la pantalla de los autobuses no, pero lo que más la extraño fue no encontrar a nadie, estaba toda la terminal desierta.

Se le cerraban los ojos, casi no podía andar, y todo empezaba a ser borroso. De repente, las luces parpadearon, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No le gustaba estar allí, con lo aficionada que era a las pelis de terror*, y esto le recordaba especialmente a una.

Las luces se apagaron y todo se quedó en penumbra. Haruna se asustó.

_**Nya...**_

Haruna gritó. Intentó correr, pero estaba agotada, se sentía con una gran carga. En medio de la oscuridad, una sombra negra, humanoide, de ojos rojos la observaba. Se cayó sentada, respirando agitadamente; le faltaba el oxígeno, mientras aquella sombra se acercaba, levantando una mano hacia ella, cada vez más...

―**¡Ah! **―gritó Haruna.

―**¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? **―pregunta un voz al lado suya.

Haruna se volvió, aún respirando entrecortadamente, y vio a un chico alto, de pie, y junto a él estaba aquel niño.

―**Qué señora más rara **―comenta el niño, riendo.

El mayor le dio una mirada reprobatoria y se volvió hacia Haruna. Ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

―**Solo... fue un sueño...** ―suspira. Miró al cielo; estaba anocheciendo, pero aún se podía ver a los últimos rayos de sol.

Haruna respiraba, aún algo alterada, y mirando al cielo. Se quedó en silencio.

―**Gracias por cuidar a Angelo** ―dijo el chico alto, de repente.

―**¿Angelo?** ―repitió Haruna, mirando al niño, que ahora tenía nombre, y este le sacó la lengua.

_**Para ser Angelo es todo un demonio.**_

―**Sí, se me escapó y no sabía a donde había ido... **―comenta. Haruna pensó que Angelo era como un animal extraviado al que encontró, y se rió un poco―. **Espero que no te haya molestado mucho... esto...**

―**Haruna** ―responde.

―**Haruna...** ―repitió él, y sonrió de lado―. **Pues encantado.**

El mayor le tendió la mano, la cual Haruna estrechó, algo cohibida. No sabía por qué pero nunca se había sentido tan... tímida.

―**¿Y tú eres? **―preguntó Haruna, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

No respondió inmediatamente, aún manteniendo el agarre, él le dio una sonrisa torcida. Si Haruna no supiera que estaba hablando con ella, pensaría que estaba ligando.

* * *

_**Y ¿qué tal? ¿quién será ese "misteriosísimo" chico? ¿Qué relación tiene con el tan encantador niño? ¡Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo! *eso sonó a programa de tele... Bueno, como soy una tipa muuy bondadosa os daré una pista sobre este nuevo personaje, aunque creo que ya pueden tener idea de quién es... Aver, este tipo salio en Inazuma Eleven (NO ME DIGAS?!) pero, que yo sepa, nunca jugó con el Raimon... esta ¿Quién es?... Espero que guste, o que no aburra je, je...**_

_**Lia-chan555: Hola! Qué bien, tú sí que eres una buena lectora je, je... ¿Por qué odia al ghato? Zekreto, zeketo.. por ahora, se verá mu pronto n.n Yo tambien tengo un gato, pero no hace nada de eso u.u, es un aburrido... ¡debe ser divertido *w*!**_

_**Kani14: ¡yo también la quiero! Y creo que debió aparecer más en la serie, meldito creador ¬¬. Y con lo del gato, andas a medias je, je...**_

_**RusherKinomOtonashi: Tranquila, muchacha! *quizá me pasé yo de tranquila... Bueno, ¡nueva lectora! Bienvenida, welcome! No sabes la alegría que me das n.n y espero que te guste el fic!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_


End file.
